


Betrayal

by BioBrando



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/M, I was on deviantart the other day, I've never watched Attack on Titan, M/M, Other, and literally all I could find was fanfics of levi cheating on the reader, but i dont like nazis so theres no actual romance in this, im not a very good writer so dont expect much from this, so i decided "hey why not?" and wrote my own, these tags wont format right, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioBrando/pseuds/BioBrando
Summary: Levi cheats on you, so you insult him so hard he dies.





	Betrayal

"Honey, I have something I need to tell you." Levi said. He seemed nervous.

"What is it, my one true love and reason for living?" you asked, wondering what could possibly be that important. You guys hadn't talked in a while, and now he's come to you all serious? What could it possibly be? Maybe he's going to propose! The thought fills you with joy and warmth as you wait eagerly for his reply.

"I'm cheating on you." Levi said. Suddenly, the mood of the room changed. You narrowed your eyes at him. How could he!? How could he do this to you!? You felt like your entire life had been ruined in a single sentence, but when there is no hope, there is an opportunity to improve yourself. You had a great idea; a way to get back at him for what he did.

"Levi, how tall are you again?" You fumed.

"Ähhhm... about 5'3, why?" Levi was nervous, his eyes darting around the looking for an escape, or maybe a weapon. He wondered if he would be able to do it. It's not as if he hated you, the relationship had just gotten stale, maybe it because you simultaneously over and under-reacted to everything like a German Tommy Wiseau, or because you were only dating because you asked and he thought it would be more trouble to tell you no. It was no use thinking anymore though, you had already planned the perfect comeback.

"Wow, I didn't know they stacked shit that high." You proudly stated, knowing how deep it cut. It would have worked regardless of his answer, so it was truly a perfect insult. His eyes widened, the same shock and betrayal you looked at him with when he revealed his unfaithfulness.

"How..." he paused to choke up blood, your comeback was so good it physically wounded him. "How could you..?" his limp body fell on top of you, and you embraced him one last time before throwing him off on the floor, where he will hopefully get eaten by a Titan or something, Idk what they do in Attack on Titan.


End file.
